Blenheim
. | jva = }} Blenheim is the commander of the 9th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Blenheim is a huge, muscular man who approaches Whitebeard's size. He's shown with a dark ponytail hairstyle and a gray beard. He wears a gray vest and a purple silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger can be seen tattooed on both of his biceps, right over two pairs of yellow armbands he wears. He has loose grayish pants tucked inside standard boots, and he carried a sword befitting his size at one point. Twenty-years before the start of the series, Blenheim wore the same kind of outfit but had a black beard. Personality Blenheim seems to be loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he risked his life to save Ace during the war at Marineford. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 9th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Blenheim has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Other than that his actual fighting skills are yet to be seen. He was called from some of his subordinates to carry a frozen and unconscious Diamond Jozu back to the escape ship likely due to his great strength and huge size. Weapons Near the start of the battle, Blenheim was seen carrying a huge sword, and it might be assumed that he's proficient in wielding it, especially due to his size. Twenty-years before the series started, during the meeting of Whitebeard and Golden Lion Shiki, he already had this sword. History Shiki's Visit When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down two years after Gol D. Roger's execution, Blenheim was seen in the background, behind the Golden Lion and Marshall D. Teach. Marineford Arc Blenheim was first seen along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates attacking Marineford in their attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. He and the other commanders managed to make it through the "Encircling Wall" and into the plaza. After Ace has been rescued by Monkey D. Luffy and Whitebeard ordered the crew to retreat to the New World, Blenheim was asked by some other Whitebeard Pirates members to help lift an unconscious and frozen Jozu. While carrying Jozu to safety, Blenheim witnessed Admiral Akainu successfully impaling Ace. He was seen crying when Admiral Akainu killed Ace and later appeared along side his fellow Whitebeard division commanders fought Akainu. While that battle was never shown, he appears to be unharmed later on. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Blenheim vs. Marine Officers ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu, and Thatch), Crocodile, and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Trivia * "Blenheim" is also the name of several ships of the Royal Navy, which are named after the Battle of Blenheim. References Site Navigation it:Blenheim Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Marineford Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters